Fragmentos
by Fabistopia
Summary: No estaba en sus planes creerle palabras baratas a un borracho, y menos a Lysander Scamander. Nada es mío, todo es de Jotaká y su brillante cabeza rubia.


_Yo sé que las canciones se las lleva el viento. Es lo único que tengo, ¿qué más puedo dar?_

**_Verónica - Caramelos de Cianuro._**

**_

* * *

_**

La calle estaba húmeda. La leve llovizna hacía que el asfalto brillara y que el frío se colara por cada pequeño espacio en el vecindario. Adentro de uno de esos tantos apartamentos, Dominique dormía apaciblemente. El cabello rojo caía en cascada en la almohada y, por su expresión de paz, estaba teniendo un sueño tranquilo y feliz. Tal vez era por el frío, pues era sabido que a la hija menor de Bill Weasley le gustaban las bajas temperaturas. Esos días de intensa lluvia en Londres eran ideales para ella.

Un leve ruido hizo que arrugara su entrecejo. Los rasgos tranquilos se deformaron para dar paso a esa cara de enojo que ponía cada vez que alguien la despertaba de un sueño reparador. Esta vez el culpable era un repiqueteo contra la ventana. Insistente, casi con ritmo, y acompañado de un sonido amortiguado. Dominique sacudió la cabeza, como tratando de ahuyentar el sonido, pero luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta que era imposible. El vidrio no dejaba de sonar, así que se puso de pie, refunfuñado maldiciones por lo bajo.

Entonces, al enfocar con la vista su ventana, se dio cuenta de que una piedrecilla acababa de impactar contra ésta. Abrió los ojos de par en par, impresionada. Corrió hasta allí y separó los marcos. Al instante el frío nocturno le dio de lleno en el rostro y se estremeció, pero ni tiempo de retroceder tuvo, pues al segundo siguiente algo pesado chocó contra su mejilla. Trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás, adolorida, sujetando su cara con la mano. Un ruido fuerte la hizo bajar la vista y así fue cómo vio que una piedra era lo que acababa de golpearle.

-¡DOMINIQUE!

Con la ventana abierta, el sonido amortiguado ya no estaba tan pastoso. Era su nombre gritado a viva voz, pero no era cualquier voz. La pelirroja la reconoció al instante, lo que produjo que su rostro (colorado por la herida) se llenara de un rojo intenso de pura rabia. Corrió de nuevo hacia el alféizar con precaución y asomó la cabeza fuera.

-¡Lysander! –siseó con fastidio y colocó su dedo índice en sus labios. Abajo, el gemelo acababa de incorporarse de nuevo, pues al parecer buscaba más piedras para seguir golpeando el vidrio.

-¡DOMINIQUE! –Scamander volvió a gritar, para molestia de la pelirroja, que clavó las uñas en la madera, fantaseando con que fuera los cabellos rubios de Ly. Cómo lo odiaba en esos momentos. Retrocedió de nuevo, dispuesta a bajar y darle unos cuántos golpes para que se largara de una buena vez y dejara de chillar en la acera frente a su apartamento. Se colocó un abrigo sobre su pijama y en un momento estaba afuera.

-¡TE AMO! –gritó Lysander en el momento que la vio acercarse. Dominique se detuvo en seco y enmudeció por unos momentos. El chico corrió hacia ella y comenzó a cantar:

-I dooon't belieeve that anyyybody feels the waay I doo abouut you noow –a esa distancia, Dom pudo apreciar el olor a licor que despedía Scamander. Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –masculló, apretando los puños.

-¡TE AMO! –gritó de nuevo Lysander y se lanzó sobre su amiga con claras intenciones de besarla. Ella lo apartó de un golpe por la cara, con expresión de incredulidad.

-Deja de decir estupideces, grandísimo tarado –le dijo.

-No, no, ¡yo te amo! –insistió él, con una mano ahí dónde ella le había golpeado-. ¡Te amoo, desde el prrrimer momento en que teee vii!

Dominique no sabía qué hacer. Lo primero en su lista era deshacerse de esa molesta faceta de borracho de Ly, que la ponía de los nervios con sus inesperadas declaraciones de amor. Dudaba que dijera la verdad; era tan mujeriego que seguro iba a gritarle un "Te amo" a cada chica que conocía todas las noches de embriaguez. No le gustaba sonrojarse cada vez que esas palabras salían del gemelo para ella, pues lo consideraba una soberana tontería.

-Cállate un momento, ¿quieres? –dijo con indignación- Y ahora ven conmigo.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta los ascensores.

-Hueles tan rico –balbuceó él-. Eres perfecta.

De nuevo sintió como el calor inundaba su rostro y se reprochó mentalmente. No estaba en sus planes creerle palabras baratas a un borracho, y menos a Lysander Scamander. Sabía que en su vida había tenido una relación seria y que prefería jugar a comprometerse. Era simplemente imposible que él amara a alguien en serio y mucho menos a ella.

-Seré perfecta el día que tú dejes de emborracharte diariamente –bromeó. Abrió de un tirón la puerta y lo echó en el sofá-. Quédate acá, ya vengo.

-¡No te vayas! –pidió Ly, poniéndose en pie de nuevo. Sujetó a Dominique por la cintura y ambos cayeron en el suelo, dándose un porrazo fuerte.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, SCAMANDER! –gritó a todo pulmón la pelirroja, retorciéndose encima del gemelo para sacárselo de encima. Se puso en pie y lo miró con saña desde arriba.

-Te amo –repitió él, y sin saber por qué, soltó una carcajada. Ella entrecerró los ojos, rabiosa-. Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas –explicó.

-Y tú eres un estúpido cuando te emborrachas –replicó Dominique y se fue a paso veloz hasta su baño, donde puso a llenar su tina. Se aseguró de que el agua estuviera lo más frío posible; de alguna manera tenía que traer al Lysander sobrio de nuevo. Luego fue hasta su habitación, marcó como pudo en su teléfono celular el número de la casa de Lorcan y esperó hasta que el gemelo contestó:

-Diga –Dominique abrió la boca para soltarle un millón de quejas sobre su hermano, pero el rubio no la dejó continuar-: ¡Espera, Lucy, no me hagas cosquillas ahora!

Unas risitas tontas del otro lado de la línea le indicaron a Dom que Lorcan estaba ocupado en otros asuntos, mejores que lidiar con un gemelo borracho. Enrojeció de nuevo por interrumpir ese momento, pero ya que había llamado no iba a colgar.

-Lysander llegó borracho gritando que me ama –dijo por toda respuesta. Para su frustración, una carcajada le contestó.

-¡Al menos lo dice ebrio! –se burló él.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?

-Dom, no puedo hablar ahora –más risas tontas-. Si puedes tenerlo esta noche en tu casa, por favor, quédatelo y lo recojo mañana.

Y colgó. La pelirroja se quedó viendo el teléfono ofendida, pero comprendió que entre rescatar a un ebrio tan molesto como Lysander y pasar la noche con Lucy… la elección era obvia.

-¡LOOK AT THE STARS, LOOK HOW THEY SHINE FOR YOU! ¡TE AMO, DOMINIQUE! –Ly se había arrastrado desde la sala hasta el pasillo de la habitación de Dominique, desde donde ahora gritaba a todo pulmón la canción de Coldplay.

-¡¿Quieres callarte? –bramó la pelirroja. Corrió hasta él y lo jaló hasta el baño, donde la tina ya estaba lo suficientemente llena para sumergirlo ahí y esperar a que hiciera efecto.

-No, no me voy a callar porque te amo –replicó él, tratando de besarla de nuevo, pero Dominique lo rechazó con otro golpe. Fue entonces cuando, de un empujón, Lysander entró de lleno en la tina del baño. Su expresión de sorpresa divirtió a Dom, que se carcajeó por lo bajo mientras el gemelo trataba de reponerse a la impresión. Pronto el agua fría fue haciendo efecto, pues en la cara de Ly ya no se veía tanta distracción ni esa chispa de locura que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba ebrio.

-¿Ya? –preguntó Dominique con el amago de la risa en su voz. Lysander tiritaba con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando la pelirroja habló, se incorporó rápidamente desde su posición y, sorpresivamente, la tomó por la cintura por segunda vez en la noche. Fue tan inesperado que a ella no le dio ni tiempo de resistirse a que el gemelo la hundiera con él en el agua y mucho menos evitar que luego la besara furiosamente. Forcejeó con Ly, salpicando agua por todas partes, golpeando y pegando patadas a ciegas, casi ahogándose, pero con una sensación claroscuro en su cuerpo. El frío del líquido la congelaba hasta lo más hondo, pero al mismo tiempo, los labios del rubio sobre los suyos le producían una calidez y un cosquilleo inexplicable. No podía asociarlo con nada conocido… excepto con la rabia.

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! –finalmente pudo deshacerse de él y, con toda la fuerza que su entumecido brazo pudo, le asestó un golpe en el estómago. El chico se quedó sin aire por unos minutos, los que ella aprovechó para salir del lugar. Chorreaba agua por todas partes, así que la casa terminó vuelta un chiquero.

Media hora después se dignó a volver al baño, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Lysander se había desnudado para secar sus ropas mojadas y así fue como lo encontró al momento de entrar, con una expresión burlona en la cara.

-¡Tápate! –exigió Dom, colocando una mano sobre sus ojos.

-Búscame una toalla, entonces –replicó Ly, sin intención de cubrir sus partes a los ojos de la pelirroja. Segundos después ella volvió con lo solicitado. El gemelo se la sujetó a la cadera, dejando su abdomen al aire.

-Estuve a punto de morir ahogado por tu culpa, Nique –dijo él con un sonrisa luego de envolverse en el paño.

-Yo también estuve a punto de morir, pero de vergüenza –lo atajó Dom, con expresión ofendida-. Espero que esto no se repita.

Scamander sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Seguro te canté –arrugó el ceño, tratando de recordar.

-Y me dijiste que me amabas –lo ayudó Dominique, burlona, rodando los ojos. Para su sorpresa, el chico se tensó en su asiento.

-¿Dije eso?

-Sí. No me digas que es verdad –no pudo aguantar la risa y tapó su boca con una mano. Pero no le duró mucho al ver cómo Lysander enrojeció notablemente-. Ly… -empezó, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir –exclamó el gemelo más alto de lo normal.

-¡No! –negó Dominique, para sorpresa de ella misma-. Quiero decir… quédate esta noche. Es muy tarde y Lorcan dijo que vendría por ti en la mañana.

Scamander dudó, pero terminó aceptando lo que ella le proponía. Después de todo, no tenía una mejor opción, aunque se muriera de la vergüenza y en cualquier momento Dom podría volver a interrogarlo de nuevo.

La pelirroja lo acomodó en una habitación cerca del baño y se fue ligera a su propio cuarto. Sin saber por qué, su corazón latía fuertemente al recordar la reacción de Lysander cuando le había contado su "confesión". Cerró su puerta con seguro, tratando de silenciar todos esos pensamientos e ideas retorcidas que se le venían a la cabeza… pero fue imposible.

Tenía que hacer algo.

-I wanna know what it'd be like to find perfection in my pride –Ly pensó que era un sueño al primer intento. Pero pronto se percató que la Dominique que cantaba en su oído no era para nada un espejismo.

-¿Dom…?

-Me dijiste que era perfecta, también –confesó ella y bajó la mirada, algo apenada.

-Oh –el gemelo se incorporó en la cama, ruborizado-. Suelo tener ataques de honestidad cuando estoy borracho.

Eso confirmaba el asunto.

-Y me robaste un beso –siguió Dominique.

-Ah, no estaba ebrio en ésa –aclaró Ly con una sonrisa. La muchacha lo miró con rabia y le dio un golpe en el brazo-. ¡Hey! –se quejó él y se frotó el roce- ¿Debí hacer una declaración más ostentosa?

Con sus palabras ambos se sonrojaron. Tal vez no era nueva la atracción que había entre ellos, pero de ahí al amor…

-Las canciones son lo único que tengo –continuó Lysander.

-También lo mejor –sonrió Dominique.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes…

-Cántame de nuevo, Ly –pidió ella luego de unos segundos-. Wonderwall, no estaría mal.

Se echó al lado del gemelo en la gran cama, sin saber que ese gesto se repetiría una y otra vez durante el resto de su vida. Así como la voz de Lysander cantando en su oído cada noche.


End file.
